


The Prom Batfamily AU

by Dont_talk_to_me_or_my_son_ever_again



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, The Prom AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_talk_to_me_or_my_son_ever_again/pseuds/Dont_talk_to_me_or_my_son_ever_again
Summary: Damian Stood staring at the people in front of him, pulling Nightwing and The flash aside.He furiously whispered"what the hell are you guys doing here?"........................................................................In summary, Damian gets denied to Gotham Acadamy's Prom due to the fact he wanted t take a boy and now a group of superheroes are here to help him along,  the only problem is the fact that the superheroes who turn up are his brothers and their partners who definitely did not know he was gay..........................................................................Loosely based on the Musical/Film The Prom (incredibly I highly suggest watching it on Netflix)In this Fic Bruce is alive however Damian is currently living with Dick in the penthouse so let's just say he was in space when this happened.On top of that I just want to clarify that Dick and Jason did not, in fact, go to their Proms (Tim took Steph due to the fact that they were still together at the time)Dick didn't go due to the fact that he also wanted to take a guy and instead of like Damian's doing he just sorta accepted that he wasn't going to go.Jason was Dead.Enjoy
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a heads up this book includes (y/n) use so if you don't like that I have another version where (y/n) is replaced by Roy harper if you don't care though just carry on reading they only have a small part anyway and are mainly just here to give Jason a partner. Also, I'm going to let you know Ghost is (y/n)'s superhero name and they have powers akin to Ghost's in Antman (being able to move through wall's or people, turning invisible and superstrength)

“Let’s get to it then, all those in favour? All oppose?”

“Right then, Damian Wayne as it has been decide by the PTA committee of Gotham Academy High school that you shall not be attending The Prom”<

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they began to shuffle out of the hall, reporters surged towards Mr Green. The head of the committee and father to Adam and Lewis Green.

“Mr Green, Mr Green, Mr Green” a flurry of voices called out trying to get the mans attention. One woman, in particular, caught him and he turned around to face a blonde girl.

“Yes miss…”

“Karen”

“Miss Karen, how can I help you?”

“On what basis are you cancelling The Prom this year for?”

“Well you see Miss Karen, the PTA has an accepted set of rules concerning the Prom: Young ladies must wear not revealing dresses, young men must wear suits or a tux and if a student chooses to bring a date they must be of the opposite gender, that is why”

Turning away once more, the attention quickly transferred from the man instead of to a boy, a boy stood outside his school, his principle and a blind man by his side.

“Mr Wayne, how are you feeling?”

“Mr Wayne, will this affect your father in any way?”

“Mr Wayne, why are you choosing to involve the law in this?”

Turning away from the flashing lights Damian took his years of expertise, his training with assassins, his ability to kick ass. And he ran away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nightwing strolled out of the hall he smiled and started to wave to all the people crowded outside, the fans and the cheering civilians all started to scream and clap as he emerged from The Hall of Justice, a villain in handcuffs in his grasp. 

Laughing he started to make his way down the steps and towards the armoured vehicles waiting. He couldn't have taken more than two steps when the bad guy was snatched out of his grasp, a slight gust of wind immediately giving away the culprit. 

"Flash" he whined in protest. 

Flash only smirked as he zoomed back over to Nightwing and dipped him before planting a kiss on his lips, Nightwing could only laugh as the cameras click click clicked and the crowds awwwwwwwwwwwwwwed.

"Ok, Ok" get a room Red hood protested as he walked past another bad guy slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh shut up you know we're not much better" (y/n) laughed as they walked by a man being dragged on the floor behind them.

“Nightwing!”

“Red Hood!”

“Ghost!”

“Flash!”

“Yes random reporter” (y/n) said pointing to some dude in the crowd clutching a microphone

“Ghost we just wanted to know what it’s like holding this much power over people? Like your superhero’s how can you all stand this much responsibility?”

“Well, you see” Nightwing started walking up to the barrier, “personally I think we all have power, whether we are a celebrity, a hero like us or a random person, we all have power and we all have rights!”

With that, the four heroes turned away from the reporters and walked back into the hall of justice.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day the discussion turned to shrimp.

"I don't see what you can like about it" Dick hissed as he phoned up the Chinese takeaway 

"Oh shut up you and Jason both like beans" (y/n) said as they made a face of disgust

Jason and Wally's input to the conversation was only some faint laughing coming from the kitchen.

Eventually, after the order had been made and the beers opened someone turned on the TV.

"Who's Damian staying with tonight?" Wally asked as Dick leant his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"He's fine he's staying with some friend" Dick answered waving of the question and turning his attention once more to the news show on the Tv wich was retelling the attacks that had been happening earlier.

"We now turn to one of the so-called terrorists that attacked the Hall of Justice this afternoon" a preppy blonde woman on TV said.

Jason snorted at the "So-called" part but was quickly shushed by (y/n) who's eye's where fixed on the man on screen.

"hey do any of you guys recognise him?" Everyone turned to them in surprise

"No," said Dick staring intently at the man who was now speaking

"Me neither" (y/n) murmured "I don't remember him unlike the others we picked up"

Wally shrugged and turned up the volume,

"These heroes" the man started "think they own everything, they walk around acting as if they can do whatever you want, and they get praise for it too" the image cuts to a video of the crowds outside The Hall of Justice earlier "this is directly after civilian casualties, we, my group, were very clear when we entered that we weren't looking for trouble we just wanted to speak, to work something out, and yet they attacked us! Causing ordinary people to die in the process."

The presenter shakes her head in disapproval. The man continues;

"They hide being there masks their hoods and yet we're supposed to trust them? No, I don't trust them or anyone that supports them." This time he looked directly into the camera "if you are listening to heroes in want to give you a suggestion, instead of buying all those fancy toys ad outfits why don't you instead buy a nice long piece of rope and go hang yourselves with it" 

The TV cut of as Jason scrambled for the remote.

"Jesus" Wally whispered his head in his hands.

"That's not right, we have witnesses we have proof! we-"(y/n) cut Dick off.

"It doesn't matter, the damage is done"they sighed "look"

(y/n) pointed to their phone screen, Twitter was open on their Ghost account, and already their inbox was being filled with messages insulting them and telling them they should take that terrorist advice.

They were in silence for a few minutes until Wally spoke up again.

"What now?" 

(y/n) looked up "Now we try to find a way to make the public like us again" turning to Dick and Jason "How does Bruce make people like him when Wayne Industries does something wrong?"

Dick and Jason looked between each other until Dick stood up and started to pace.

"Normally he finds a good and popular cause and sponsors or promotes it," he said thoughtfully "We could do that, you know go help out of go visit someone or something as heros"

"But who?"Wally asked standing up as well now

"Everyone think of some causes go!" Jason said grabbing his beer and joining his friend and his brother standing

"Poverty?" Dick said after a minute or two

"Too big" (y/n) shot down

"World hunger?" Wally asked returning with the food 

"Also way too big" (y/n) shook their head "no we need something we can handle"

"Some little injustice we can fix" Jason clarified 

"let's see what's trending" (y/n) suggested picking up her phone and scrolling through twitter

"#kill.da.heros, #no.more.injustice, #bulid.a.prom hey how about this?"

"What is it?" asked Dick looking over their sholder

"It's this Boy from Gotham doesn't say his name however he's gay a wants to take his boyfriend to the high school prom and the PTA went apeshit and they cancelled it!

"They cancelled Prom?" Wally said sitting up straight now and taking out his own phone "Are they allowed to do that?"

"No," Jason said turning on the TV once more and finding a new channel

"Princible Hawkins" some blonde reporter starter "what do you have to say about this?

"I'm going to be contacting the state attorney and we shall be taking this to court with this students lawer" he said " this is not about school rules this is a civil rights case, I'm hoping pressure from the sta's attorney will stop these bigoted assholes...pardon my language"

"This pisses me off," Jason said turning of the TV for what seemed to be the tenth time that night.

"We have got to go down there," Dick said grabbing his drink and raising it "We will be the biggest thing in Gotham city since...I dunno BATMAN!"

"So this is it this is our cause," Wally said holding aloft his own beer

"Are you with me?"Dick asked 

"Yes," said (y/n) already busy running around with their phone, booking cars and a flight "we'll have rally!" she suggested, "make t-shirts and signs!"

"Yes" Jason yelled grabbing her drink and offering it to her

"Can we actualy do this?" Dick asked 

"You bet your sweet slut ass we can" (y/n) yelled before holding their drink high and cheering the others

"Let's go start a fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning the word f*gg*t does get used in this chapter so tw for all of you other than that enjoy

Chapter 2  
Walking into the school building Damian stifled a sigh as he shuffled awkwardly past a group of stationary teenagers seriously he had known he was right when he had tried to convince Grayson he didn’t need school all those years ago he stands by his disision now.

“Hey gay lord” a boy Ron behind him yelled, god these impasills

“What do you want Nicholas?” Damian replied opening his locker and trying desperately not to roll his eyes.

“Who was this guy you where going to the bring to the prom anyway,” he turned towards one of his friends “didn’t know we had another faggot in school”

Damian glanced up at the group before going back to moving his books.

“You don’t know him he’s new here”

“Like an exchange student?” One of Nick’s stupid little friends asked

Damian spun round to face the group

“Maybe”

“Well then why don’t you exchange them for a girl?”

“Dude! Nice” they high fives before running off as the bell went.Idiots.

“God people suck in Gotham”Damian muttered as he made his way to the first period.

It was third period when Mr Hotkins pulled him out of trig, it’s ok Damian know everything they were talking about anyway, standing outside his classroom he saw his family lawyer as well as his trusty Princible.

“Mr Murdock” Damian greeted the blind man, Matt only smiled in response “what can I help you two with?”

“I jus got off the phon with the stat’s attorney,”Mr Hopkins started “ she thinks this is a civil right’s issue”

Matt spoke up 

“This is a big deal Damian”

“So what are you saying?”

Matt and Mr Hopkins looked between each other (well Mr Hopkins looked at Matt, Matt just sorta stared ahead) After giving up on trying to catch Matts eye for multiple reasons Mr Hopkins awkwardly glanced back to a amused Damian.

“We just wanted to say were really exited to be part of something like this”

“We’ll see how the PTA meeting goes” Damian said smiling for what felt like was the fist time in ages.

“Ok well it’s not going to be fun”Matt warned “but we’ll get through i”

Nodding once more Damian excused himself and quietly went back into class.

Maybe not everyone sucks.

—————————————————————————

Dick groaned as he got out of the airport and stretched, popping his arms and his legs as he brought one of them up in the air above his head.

“Oh stop that!”Jason complained as he also exited the building “your weird contortion act is nauseating.”

Dick laughed but stuck out his tonge at the younger man before gabbing his backpack and headphones. Wally was the next out followed shortly after by (y/n).

“God that took ages” Wally complained while cracking his neck, he wanted just to speed everyone over one by one but Jason got travel sick at such high speeds.

“Ok taxi will be here in a sec” (y/n) said looking around for the giveaway yellow car “where staying at the penthouse right?” They said looking at Dck expectantly.

“Yeah,”Dick replied pulling Jason away from a old couple he had apparently just angered, “Shit I forgot to tell Dami we’d be back today.”

“Oh well it’ll be a surprise fo the kid” Jason reassured.

Finally the Cab arrived and they all piled inside.

—————————————————————————

“I’m sorry are you telling us that the state attorney Is forcing us to have a prom?” Mr Green asked.

“No the the state’s attorney wants us to hold an inclusive prom, yes, because that’s what they feel best reflects America’s values.” Mr Hopkins argued shushing the murmuring parents.

“Well this isn’t America this is Gotham City” Mr Green shot back nodding as if he had just proved a incredible point. Damian rolled his eyes Al Gulh help him these people are morons. Thank heavens his Princible seemed to agree.

“Ok just to be clear this is America and everyone gets to have n opinion, Oh just ike you.”He took the microphone he was speaking into and turned it towards a lady in the audience.

“My son will not be forced to go to a homosexual prom” she said determinedly 

Damian sighed yep morons the lot of them.

“Again this is not a homosexual prom it is a inclusive prom” Mr Hopkins protested as the crowd became louder in agreements

“Look I think we all know what this is really about”Mr Green stood up and walked into the middle of the hall, “this is about government tapering our community apart. It’s about big government taking away our choice and our freedom.”

Now Matt stood up to argue as obviously Mr Hopkins couldn’t control the crowds anymore.

“This is not about government intervention everybody,” he turned to Damian and handed him a microphone”What is this about Damian?”

Ok time to shine. 

Damian stood up and grasped the handle of the microphone.

“I just want to go to prom. Like any other kid.”

“But you can’t?” Matt asked Damian shook his head and Matt took back the microphone “he can’t and that is why the courts are involved.”

“Ask yourself” Mr Hopkings joined in now that everyone was silent “What is it exactly that you find so. Frightening about gay people?”

Suddenly the hall doors crash open and a group of brightly coloured hero’s enter holding’s sign’s


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Nightwing followed by the Red Hood, the Flash, and Ghost walked in holding signs and looking powerful in their armour and masks.

“Stop! Stop! What you doing here is wrong” Nightwing yelled successfully grabbing everyone’s walking up the aisle towards Damian, Mr Hopkins, Matt and the State Attorney Damian slyly shuffled behind Matt before his brothers and their partners could spot him.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Mr Green asked looking around incredulously.

Ignoring her. Nightwing pushed past him and started gesturing around wildly.

“Where is he? Where’s our boy?” Reluctantly Damian stepped around Matt and let himself been seen once more.

“My name’s Damian,” he said hoping to hint to his family to keep up the act. Nightwing only froze for a second before rushing towards him.

“Damian, My name is Nightwing, and I’m here to tell you that you are not alone. Okay? I am as gay as a bucket of wigs” The crowd gasped dramatically and if it weren’t for the spotlight now pointed at Damian, he would have rolled his eyes “a bucket of them” he loudly confirmed

“We have just come from Washington DC and we are going to save you,” Red Hood said tapping the gun at his side menacingly 

“Tomorrow we will hold a rally” The Flash joined in “and there’ll be banners”

“And choreography!” (y/n) added

Mr Hopkins tried to settle down the group of exited heroes, however, they had backup and soon the most of the bat family had joined them. Black Bat, Spoiler, Signal, Batwoman, Huntress, Bat Woman, Batgirl (And Bruce says he works alone), Red Robin and more. All of the just yelling “Shame!” at the parents around them.

The whole hall was in a complete frenzy with Nightwing and the others shaming everyone, Mr Green and Mr Hopkins trying to get everyone quite by yelling “Excuse Me!”, Matt trying to figure out why he hadn’t realised there were people coming until they opened the door and Damian trying to think up a way to kill himself before he got home. 

Finally, Mr Green managed to find his gavel and started to hammer the table so loudly that everyone turns to look at him in confusion. Turning around with the most forced smile anyone had ever seen he calmly sat down.

“What is going on?” he asked, “Who are you, people?” 

“We’re are superheroes,” Flash said dramatically.

(Behind him Jason, under his mask, was doing the “but are we” face. You know the one from Thor Ragnarock)

“We are here to open your hearts and minds” (y/n) said.

“We are going to teach you how to except” Jason, finished with a flourish.

By now phones everywhere had started to pop up as people early tried to capture the dramatic show in front of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was responsible for that? Was it you?" Mr Green demanded as he left the hall, Mr Hopkins, on his right.

"Me? No, I have no idea what just happened in there."

Mr Green carried on walking his son, Adam, following behind dutifully.

"Strangers burst in hurling insults at the parents, and you do nothing!"Mr Green carried on "What kind of school are you running here, Mr Hawkins?" He said before grabbing Adam and storming out of the building.

Mr Hopkins sighed, God these people are going to be the death of him. Before turning around to come face to face with Spoiler and Black Bat.

"Are you one of the people who's helping Damian or are you a bigoted idiot like the rest?" The purple hero asked disgust lacing her voice.

"No, I'm the principal, I'm helping" he explained. He was becoming increasingly aware that he is now mostly alone in a hall with a blind lawyer, a gay teenager and 15 or so very deadly, very scary superheroes.

"Excuse me, everyone," he said praying his voice didn't crack "I'm Tom Hawkins, I'm Damian's principle and I just, um... What are you doing here?"

In a flash (he he see what I did there) a man with fiery red hair and an even brighter red suit was standing next to him.

"You see Tom," The Flash said turning him around and started to walk with him" We have come to show this community, that gay people and people from all across the LGBTQ+ rainbow such as myself and Nightwing back there, are made of the smell flesh and blood as everyone else" He paused for a second, "well maybe not the exact same," he said as electric sparks travelled up his arms

Red Robin walked past on his phone as Signal followed behind laughing.

"If they don't have gay people here then why is my Grindr going crazy right now?" he asked as Signal burst into another fit of laughter.

"We're not monsters" The Flash continued "We're cultural disruptors," He said before zapping back to wear Nightwing was staring sadly around the hall.

Next, he was approached by Ghost and the Red Hood you know only the biggest mob, gang couple in America.

"We've got to go," Ghost said turning around to look at Damian. "But it was nice meeting you and Damian" Matt slid in next to her.

"Hello I don't believe we've met," he said smoothly he touched their arm and they walked off together. Red Hood sighed but looked back to Mr Hopkins.

"Um....," Mr Hopkins started "Mr ....Hood I just, this is a very delicate situation," He swallowed "I'm asking you and your friends to back off for a few days."

"Back off?" he asked his voice deep and smokey.

Mr Hopkins swallowed again,

"Yeah."

Red Hood laughed as Ghost made their way back over.

"Backing off is exactly what we're not going to do now," He said "Nice try Tom but you can't change our minds"

With that the heroes exited the room along with Damian and Matt and it wasn't until hours later that Tom's brain managed to question how Red Hood had known his first name when he had only told The Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, lif ha just been busy and I have had things to do. But now I'm back and here is a new chapter as a thank you for waiting

Chapter 4  
They all sat in silence none of them wanting to speak first. Jason and Damian sat in the back while Wally drove and Dick was shotgunner. They had changed at the school and were now driving round in normal clothes at least. (y/n) had made the genius decision of sharing with Tim and Steph. Jason was starting to think that he should have listened to them when they said Dick would be pissed.

“Anything to say?” Dick asked looking back to Damian. Damian promptly looked over to Wally who was vigorously shaking his head in an attempt to signal to the youngest to just stay quiet.

“No” Damian decided upon eventually. This he realised was not what Wally meant when Dick spun round with the anger of the red sun in his eyes.

“No?” He demanded “Nothing to say? Perhaps a sorry? Sorry, Dick, I organised a protest without telling you! Sorry, Dick I kinda am arguing with the entire patent teacher council! Sorry, I….” He trailed off before sighing and slamming his head into the glove box.

“I’m not pissed your gay,” he said in a quiet voice “you know I don’t care about that sorta shit, you know I'm pan myself I just….. Why did you feel as if you had to keep this from us, Damian?”  
Damian looked up in surprise, he had been expecting to shout, yelling perhaps even disownment. But instead, he got his older brother, his idol, the person he thought of as more of a father than his biological one. Sadly looking at him as if he had done something wrong.

“I don’t know” Damian finally said, making eye contact with Dick “It’s not as if I thought you would hate me for being gay. It’s the fact I’m fighting about it so openly? I really don’t know.”  
Dick thought for a minute before silently reaching back and taking his brother's hand. 

“I’m not angry you’re fighting back Damian, not at all in fact I’m so proud you have the courage too.” He looked back at the boy. “I wish I was more like you.” He admitted quietly before wiping his eyes hastily and looking forward once more. “Okay someone call (y/n) we’ve got a homophobic PTA to fight”

“Oh I’ve been here the entire time”

Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice coming from seemingly nowhere,

“Babs connected me to your car as soon as you started yelling Dick” they explained “Tim, Steph and Cass heard it all too”

“We would never hate you for who you loved Dami” Steph yelled from somewhere in the background as Dick and Damian both turned bright shades of red.

“Uh, Al Guhl” Damian muttered before shutting his eyes and planning the way he was going to push Spoiler of a roof tonight. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Robin decided to patrol alone, slipping away from Spoiler and Red Robin with ease (they were yelling at each other too loudly to hear him sneak off). Arriving at the designated meeting point he sat down and started to wait. An hour later he finally arrived. 

“Hi, my brave Robin” Adam joked climbing the rest of his way up the fire escape. 

“That was insane,” Damian said as he reached the top.

“I’m really freaking out” Adam added as he made his way over to where Robing was perched (get it?) on the edge of the roof.

“Don’t freak out” Robin tried to comfort him “we have a plan remember? Were going to get dressed up, and go to prom, and be together. In public. Okay? We’re not going to hide anymore.”

“Are you sure about this?” Adam asked nervously looking at his boyfriend for assurance”

“There’s only one thing I’m sure about,” Damian said getting up and pulling his boyfriend with him “I just want to dance with you let the whole world melt away just you and me,” he said as he began to slow dance to the sounds of the city, slowly swaying Adam as he held his partner close. And that show they stayed for about an hour jut standing swaying back and forth whispering words into each other’s ears and talking about….stuff.

The thing that ruined the moment was sirens. Lots of them.

Glancing in the direction the huge amount of smoke Robin looked back sadly.

“I’ve got to go” Adam sighed but smiled. 

“It’s okay, go be a hero” Damian smiled before running to the edge and jumping off.

“All it takes is you and I and a song” Adam began to absently mindedly sing as he went about returning to his room without letting his parents know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the penthouse, Dick sat still in his Nightwing getup (Jason had been Batman tonight) cleaning a burn he had managed to get while grabbing a kid from their room. Wally was behind him nervously hovering.

“I’m fine Wally,” he said not even glancing up “it’s not even second degree I’ll be fine, no scarring”

Wally let out a breath before running over to where (y/n) was treating their own cuts and bruises.

Damian walked into the large bathroom which had been covered into some sort of med-bay or emergency room and started to help Dick with a cut on his side silently. He had been first to the scene and was in the burning building longest and therefore had the most injuries.

(don’t ask how he got there before Wally, he had been in central at the time doing his own petrol and only came back to Gotham after they had finished) 

“You ok?” Dick made sure to ask as Damian silently worked.

“I’m fine no big injuries just some minor cuts”

Dick nodded satisfied that his brother wasn’t too injured before going back to the burn on his forearm.

(y/n) and Wally carried on chatting, talking about patrols and family and the day’s events. 

“Where are the others I swear there was like fifty of you earlier in the gym?”

“Cass in flying back to Hong Kong, Tim is being forced to sleep by Jason due to the fact he has a meeting in four hours, Duke is back at his place, Steph is watching the Great British Bake Off in the other room, Helena is with her girlfriend, Babs is watching a YouTube video of cats hugging each other, and we’re here. Is that everyone?” he asked looking at Damian, when he nodded he went back to now wrapping the burn as Wally stared at him terrified.

“How the hell do you know what everyone is doing?” he asked looking around nervously for some hidden camera.  
“My adoptive father is Batman” was all Dick supplied as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading don't forget to comment and kudos they really make my day : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in, ages school's been an ass and I just haven't found time.  
> Well until now...short chapter is a go!

“I could rip your face off” Y/N said miming at choking Dick as Wally lay face down on the sofa next to them.

“I’m sorry” Nightwing said, also face down on a sofa a bottle of cheap whine in his hand.

“You made us look stupid” Red Hood complained as he paced back and forth.

Steph looked up from where she had been quietly sniggering over twitter.

“I still can’t believe you fell off a building without a grappling hook” she said showing them a video that did in deed show Red Hood getting pushed off a building by Nightwing only for Ghost to have to go plummeting after him due to the lack of grappling hook that became apparent seconds after he got pushed.

“I’ll say it again I didn’t fall I got pushed by that asshole!” Jason said pointing an angry finger at Dick.

“OK you were being a dickhead to those police men and as much as I don’t support them you can’t go round threatening to shoot them” Dick said sitting up to defend himself “that’s the sort of thing that will make people hate us even more, I was trying to prevent a scene!”

Y/N stood up and grabbed Jason’s arm just as he made towards his brother. Dick glared from the sofa however made no move to get up.

Y/N quietly whispered in Jason’s ear and they both sat down, the atmosphere was tense and the quiet was deafening, no one wanting to speak.  
The spell was finally broken when the elevator dinged. out stepped Matt, Mr Hopkins and Damian.

“We have some good news” Matts said stepping into the room. Dick stood up and went over to Damian.

“We wanted to tell you ourselves” Me Hopkins added accepting the seat Wally offered him.

“Thanks to pressure from the attorneys office, Prom is back on!”

“Yes!” Dick yelled sweeping Damian up in his arms as all the anger and tension slipped out the room.

(y/n) patted Matt on the back in congratulations before he also was trapped by one of Grayson’s strong hugs.

Jason and Wally high fived and Steph texted the rest of the family who were also quick to send in happy messages and notes of victory.

“Just to be clear, it wasn’t because of you…” Mr Hopkins started

“Well maybe it was?” Damian butted In “I mean everybody started to freak out when you got here.” He looked up at his family  
“The lawyer might have had legal power but you made people nervous and you really scared them!”

“The important thing is” Matt said as he stood up “It’s a victory and now you get to go to Prom like everyone else”

Steph was practically bouncing at this point as Dick grabbed Damian attention with a question.

“What are you going to where?” He asked 

“I was thinking something blue” Damian answered looking of as if already imagining it (Dick looked absolutely disgusted I might add)

“I don’t know does it matter?” this apparently sent Nightwing over the edge as he started to splutter.

“Does it matter? Does it matter!? Of course it matters!” He started to mutter something about him being the only one with good fashion sense as he went around shoeing Matt and Mr Hopkins out and quickly pulling off his mask and suit in exchange for something a bit more comfy.

“Let’s go baby!”

“Wait can we do it tomorrow? I have to go and find out if I still have a date” Dick stood still definitely considering saying no since fashion is obviously more important in this scenario. Before he could explain though Damian had been grabbed by Wally who had made a run for it as soon as Dick had started to think.

For he had been victim to Dick’s sense of style before and wished it upon no one.

“Tomorrow!” Dick yelled threateningly before running off to his room to start planning outfits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this chapter don't forget to leave a kudos and or comment they really make my day and don't forget you have the right as a human being to love whoever you heart bloody well desires. As a child who has kicked out the house at a young age for liking girls, I understand how lonely you might be but remember I'm always free to talk and I'd love you help you any time you feel alone :)


End file.
